A Random story
by WeaslyTwin3Some
Summary: A story I wrote at the request of a friend for Christmas.


_This is just a random story that I wrote for one of my friends as a Christmas present. She is a HUGE Jasper fan, and I am a Carlisle fan, so this is what happens when my mind is let free. Not as long as I would have liked, but I had a deadline._

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, no matter how much I want to, and all names have been changed beside the Twilight characters._

_

* * *

_

"You ready?" Sara and Rosa were flopped onto blankets and pillows spread out in front of the television.

"What are we watching?" Rosa was a little miffed that Sara wouldn't tell her what they were watching.

"Just the Twilight movie." Sara jumped a little when Rosa snatched the remote out of her hand and pressed the play button.

As they watched the movie, they became tired and didn't make as many comments as would have been expected from two such critical people. Neither of them was even awake anymore as the cafeteria scene began to roll across the screen.

Neither awoke at the like of flames at their skin, or the touch of cold hands carrying their unconscious bodies.

***

As the pain from an unseen source slowly died, the girls could hear the sound of voices over them.

"Can you hear us? Please respond." Said one voice, full of both authority and sensitivity.

"They should open their eyes any moment now. I can no longer hear a pulse from either of them." The other voice was gentler, softer, more father like in comparison.

Both girls opened their eyes at the same time, and each met the sight of soft golden eyes staring down into their own, causing both to react in her own way. Rosa screamed as her set of eyes cringed back, and Sara let out a shrill cry of her own before dashing into a corner, making sure to keep the wall behind her. She was the first to regain speech.

"Where are we? What's going on?" she demanded before putting her hand to her throat. "And what happened to my voice?"

"We're sorry to have frightened you both." Said a young man in a white doctor's jacket. "We were just checking to see if you were awake yet. This is my son Jasper," he gestured toward the other set of gold eyes. "And my name is Carlisle. Welcome to our home." Jasper smiled slightly at Rosa.

"Wait a minute," said Rosa as she stood up. "Jasper and Carlisle, as in, Jasper and Carlisle _Cullen_? The vampires?" she and Sara stared at each other then the two men in front of them.

Jasper dipped his head in acknowledgement before going to stand next to his father. His eyes had not left Rosa's face. "I'm surprised that you have heard of us." He said. "We are not often spoken of, and even less mentioned is what we are."

Sara and Rosa took a moment to look the two over, before turning back toward each other and shrieking again, this time in excitement instead of fear.

"Oh My God!" they cried as they jumped up and down like crazy fan girls. "The _CULLENS!_"

Carlisle watched with confusion, but Jasper was more amused.

Rosa ran up to Jasper and threw her arms around his waist.

"You're so much hotter in person than you were in the movie." She told him.

"Movie?" asked Carlisle. "I'm afraid I don't understand. What movie?" my gestured that they should sit. "And I don't believe that we caught your names."

"My name is Sara." Sara told them, sitting down close to Carlisle. "And this is my friend Rosa." It was only then that she noticed what Rosa was up to.

"Hey Rosa!" she called, trying to get Rosa's attention away from Jasper. "live your fantasies later, and help me tell them about the 'Twilight" series."

"Where are the other Cullens?"

"Edward, Bella, Emmet, and Rosalie are out hunting." Jasper was finally paying attention to the conversation to the conversation. "They should be back soon."

"What about Esme and Alice?" asked Rosa.

"Who?" Carlisle and Jasper looked confused.

"Esme and Alice. They were.."

"Uh Rosa?" Sara was shocked with their reaction. "Maybe we should wait on the others."

Jasper and Carlisle exchanged a look before they agreed.

"Should we take this time to get to know each other?"

***

"I see that our guests have wakened." The other Cullens arrived home to find the four of them laughing at some joke Jasper had just told.

"Welcome back everyone. This is Sara and Rosa." Carlisle had risen to greet his family, but now turned back. "Girls, this is my family…"

"Let me Carlisle." Said Sara as she stood up. "Let's see if all those late nights reading paid off. Of course Carlisle, " she looked at each in turn as she tried to remember everything from the books she spent so much time reading. "Then Edward. I hear you play the piano beautifully, but I warn you now, you don't want to be in my head." She giggled at the surprised look on Edward's face before moving on.

"Bella, formally Isabella Swan, a master at keeping your husband here out of your head. Rosalie, I hear your pretty good with cars." Rosalie smiled as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "And of course Emmet, the family teddy bear. I hear you play chess. Maybe you and Jasper can teach me your special rules sometime."

Anytime. I could use a new opponent. I'm getting tired of Jasper and Edward cheats."

"How do you know so much about us? Some one is blocking you." He glared at Bella, who kept a straight face.

"Maybe Sara would like a tour first." Carlisle came up from behind, causing Sara to smile up at him.

"I don't mind." She insisted.

"I'm sure japer wishes to hear the story as well. He's sure to have a few questions."

"Isn't Jasper with Rosa?" Sara turned around to find that the two in question had disappeared. "Hey! Where'd they go?"

Emmet, Rosalie, and Edward laughed.

"I wouldn't go looking for them." Chuckled Edward. "Might see something you didn't wish to."

"Rosa." Sara said her name like a curse. "She could have at least waited to sneak off."

Sara's comment caused everyone to laugh.

***

Sara was lying across the floor playing chess with Emmet as she discussed a book with Carlisle and listened to Edward play the piano, when Rosa and Jasper returned holding hands and trying to fix their disheveled appearances.

"Finished?" Sara asked without looking up. Emmet laughed at the goofy grin that spread across Jasper's face.

"For now." He said as he sat down and pulled Rosa into his lap. "Why don't you tell us about these books and movies you mentioned now?"

"Do you want to Rosa, or should I?" Sara sat down on the couch so everyone could see her. When Rosa didn't answer, Sara looked over to find her and Jasper wrapped around each other, their lips glued together.

"Rosa! Jasper! Cut it out!" when they finally separated, she fixed them with a death glare. "If you two can't behave yourselves for ten minutes, leave."

Jasper gained a thoughtful look for a minute before throwing Rosa over his shoulder and running back up the stairs.

Everyone watched in shock before Sara spoke again.

"I never knew Jasper was so needy. I just wish that…" she clasped her hands over her mouth as every eye in the room focused on her. She whirled on Edward who was trying not to laugh. "One word," she warned him, "one word and the Volturi will look like saints by the time I'm done with you." She stalked out of the room before anyone could ask.

She couldn't do anything about Edward, but she preferred that no one knew how much she liked Carlisle.

***

Several months passed without incident where Sara and Rosa explained about the 'Twilight' series and the Cullens introduced them to vary family friends, including Tanya, her sisters, and peter and charlotte. At one point they even met Aro and Marcus.

Sara and Rosa only had one accident each, once in Alaska, and once while visiting Jacob and Nessie in La Push. Both times they had to be dragged off by the others until they calmed down, but neither had tasted human blood as of yet.

Their relationship with the Cullens continued to grow. They would spend hours just talking to one Cullen or another. They all got along so well, that when Rosa came running down the stairs exclaiming that Jasper had proposed, everyone was so excited that only Bella noticed the small ring on Sara's left hand. The two friends were so excited for each other, that it only took an hour before they had their heads together planning the weddings.

***

"Rosa? I don't think I can do this anymore."

The day of the double wedding grew warm and dry, though the sun was still covered by a thin layer of clouds. The two brides-to-be sat waiting inside one of the bedrooms upstairs checking over their hair and make-up one last time while Rosalie and Bella went to check over the ceremony arrangements.

"What's wrong?" Rosa turned to ask. "I thought you wanted this?" Rosa's dress was a newer design than Sara's; the sleeveless bodice with its sweetheart neckline perfectly shaped her face and highlighted her features. The gold jewelry she wore and the white flowers woven into her flowing hair added elegance and beauty.

"I do want this." Sara admitted. Her own dress was simpler, though just as beautiful. It rested off both shoulders and flared into robe-like sleeves trimmed in gold embroidery. Three gold chains, tied around her waist and neck and woven into the intricate coiffure her hair had been arranged in were the only jewelry she wore. "I guess I'm just nervous."

"What is there to be nervous about?"

"The honeymoon." Sara turned in her chair to watch Rosa adjust her hems. "Unlike you and Jasper, Carlisle and I don't sneak into each other's rooms every night." Sara couldn't fight the giggle that escaped at the look on Rosa's face. "You guys are so loud that the rest of us all leave when you two get it on."

They chatted for a few more minutes before Rosalie and Bella returned to tell them that everything was ready. They grabbed their bouquets and started walking down the aisle at the pace Edward set with his piano to where Carlisle and Jasper stood with matching grins.

***

After both honeymoons, Rosa and Sara were watching the sunset together on the edge of a cliff.

"Who'd have thought that we would be sitting here today, happily married to a Cullen." Said Sara. "If this is a dream, I never want to wake up."

"Me neither." Agreed Rosa.

They just sat there before they heard the sound of their husbands' voices calling them. They both stood and wrapped themselves in their husband's arms.

"Who'd have thought." They whispered.

* * *

_I am willing to write similar stories for other people. Just send me a review with the name you would like me to use, the Cullen you like the best (as well as second best), and a basic idea of how you want it to go. Give me a few days, and I'll post it here or send it straight to you._

-CarlisleCullen'sGirl


End file.
